Rifts Ultimate Edition
Rifts Ultimate Edition is the 2nd edition released in 2005 of the Rifts RPG that debuted in 1990. Rifts® is a multi-genre role-playing game that captures the imagination unlike any other. Elements of magic, horror, and the supernatural co-exist with science, high technology and the ordinary. The game spans countless dimensions, making anything and everything possible. Players are truly limited only by their imaginations! * Approximately 30 unique Occupational and Racial Character Classes, including Cyber-Knights, Cyborgs, Glitter Boys, Psi-Stalkers, Dog Boys (mutant humanoid dogs), Juicers, Crazies, Techno-Wizards, Ley Line Walkers, Mystics, Shifters, Elemental Fusionists, Mind Melters, and many others. * Supernatural and magical creatures, like dragons, available as player characters, others are horrifying menaces from the Rifts. * Bionics and cybernetics offer a vast range of mechanical augmentation, meanwhile chemical enhancement (Juicers) and brain implants (Crazies) can turn a human into a superman, though with tragic results. * Psychic powers are the source of the Burster, Mind Melter and Mystic’s abilities. * Strange forms of magic are at the command of characters like the Ley Line Walker, Shifter, Elemental Fusionist, Rifter and Techno-Wizard (who combines magic and technology). * Super-technology with Mega-Damage™ body armor, energy weapons, rail guns, power armor, and human augmentation. * The Coalition States. Humankind's salvation, or its own worst nightmare? * Character sheets. * Cover by Scott Johnson. * Color end sheets by John Zeleznik. * New artwork and color pages throughout. * Written and created by Kevin Siembieda. * 376 pages, including color sections. * Cat. No. 800HC – ISBN 157457-150-8 Description and cover art from Palladium Books Web site, copyright 2005 Palladium Books Inc. All rights reserved. Rifts®, Megaverse® and Palladium Books® are registered trademarks of Palladium Books Inc. and Kevin Siembieda. All other titles and names are trademarks of Palladium Books. The Setting - page 9 Engage your imagination - page 9 The Recollections of Erin Tarn - page 10 The Tune Before the Rifts - page 10 The Corning of the Rifts - page 11 Two Hundred Years Dark Age - page 12 Our brave new world - page 13 Erin Tarn, Criminal or Heroic Visionary - page 13 A World Overview - page 15 Our World - Circa 109 PA - page 16 Distant Lands - page 16 Our American Homeland, 109 P.A. - page 17 The Savage Wilderness - page 17 Beyond the Rocky Mountains - page 18 Small Wilderness Towns and Villages - page 20 Life in North America - page 20 Canada - page 20 American West Coast - page 22 The America Northwest - page 22 The New West - page 22 Mexico: The Vampire Kingdoms - page 23 The Coalition States - page 24 An Overview of CS Life - page 25 Coalition State of Missouri - page 25 Kingsdale - page 25 State of El Dorado - page 26 Coalition State of Lone Star - page 26 Coalition State of Iron Heart - page 27 Coalition State of Chi-Town - page 27 The Chi-Town Burbs - page 28 Chi-Town the Fortress City - page 28 The Ruins of Old Chicago - page 29 Minnesota, a CS Occupied Territory - page 29 Wisconsin Wild Land - page 29 Northern Michigan, CS Allies - page 29 The Coalition's Influence - page 30 Southern Michigan - page 31 New Lazlo - page 31 Old Detroit - page 31 The Magic Zone - page 31 The Devil's Gate - page 31 Federation of Magic - page 32 Psyscape - page 32 The South - page 32 Dinosaur Swamp - page 32 Color Section Depicting the World - page 33 The East Coast - page 41 The Island of Manhattan - page 41 The Characters - page 42 Game Designer Notes - page 42 List of Occupational Character Classes - page 43 Combat Cyborg O.C.C. - page 45 Making a Combat Cyborg - page 45 Statistics for a Full Conversion Cyborg - page 46 Combat Borg O.C.C. Stats - page 47 Black Market Bionics - page 48 Bionic Features & Accessories - page 48 Sensory & Optic Systems - page 49 Bionic Weapons & Tools - page 51 Crazies O.C.C - page 53 Being a Crazy Man - page 55 Special O.C.C. Bonuses & Powers - page 55 The Crazy O.C.C. Stats - page 55 Random Crazy Insanity Table - page 57 Multiple Personalities - page 58 Cyber-Knight O.C.C. - page 61 Cyber-Knight Training - page 63 Cyber-Knight Code of Chivalry - page 63 Special O.C.C. Training & Bonuses - page 63 Cyber-Knight Zen Combat - page 65 Cyber-Knight O.C.C. Stats - page 66 Glitter Boy O.C.C. - page 67 Game Designer Secrets - page 70 Glitter Boy O.C.C. Stats - page 70 Glitter Boy Power Armor - page 71 Headhunter O.C.C. - page 74 Statistics for Partial Conversion - page 75 Headhunter Techno-Warrior O.C.C. Stats - page 77 Juicer O.C.C. - page 78 Live fast. Die Young - page 79 Special Juicer O.C.C. Bonuses & Abilties - page 79 Juicer Detoxification - page 80 Juicer O.C.C. Stats - page 80 Merc Soldier O.C.C. - page 81 Merc Soldier/Hired Gun O.C.C. Stats - page 82 Robot Pilot O.C.C. - page 83 Power Armor Pilot MOS - page 84 Robot Pilot MOS - page 84 Robot Pilot O.C.C. Stats - page 85 Adventurers & Scholars - page 86 Body Fixer O.C.C. - page 86 Special O.C.C. Bonuses & Abilities - page 87 Body Fixer O.C.C. Stats - page 87 City Rat O.C.C. - page 88 City Rat O.C.C. Stats - page 88 Cyber-Doc O.C.C. - page 89 Special O.C.C. Abilities & Bonuses - page 90 Cyber-Doc O.C.C. Stats - page 90 Operator O.C.C. - page 91 Special O.C.C. Abilities & Bonuses - page 92 Operator O.C.C. Stats - page 92 Rogue Scholar O.C.C. - page 93 Special O.C.C. Abilities & Bonuses - page 93 Rogue Scholar O.C.C. Stats - page 94 Rogue Scientist O.C.C. - page 95 Special O.C.C. Abilities & Bonuses - page 95 Rogue Scientist O.C.C. Stats - page 96 Vagabond O.C.C. - page 97 Special O.C.C. Abilities & Bonuses - page 97 Vagabond O.C.C. Stats - page 97 Wilderness Scout O.C.C. - page 98 Special O.C.C. Abilities & Bonuses - page 99 Wilderness Scout O.C.C. Stats - page 99 Practitioners of Magic - page 100 Elemental Fusionist O.C.C. - page 100 Elemental Fusionist O.C.C. Abilities - page 101 Fire/Water Elemental Fusionist Powers - page 101 Earth/Air Elemental Fusionist Powers - page 102 Elemental Fusionist O.C.C. Stats - page 104 Color Section Depicting O.C.C.s - page 105 Ley Line Walker O.C.C. - page 113 Ley Line Walker Concealed Body Armor - page 113 Ley Line Walker O.C.C. Abilities - page 113 Ley Line Walker O.C.C. Stats - page 116 Ley Line Rifter O.C.C. - page 116 Ley Line Riner O.C.C. Abilities - page 117 Mystic O.C.C. - page 118 Mystic O.C.C. Psionic Powers - page 118 Mystic O.C.C. Magic Powers - page 119 Mystic O.C.C Stats - page 119 Shifter O.C.C. - page 120 Shifter Magic Powers - page 120 Dimensional Travel - page 122 A Battle of Wills - page 123 Pact of Servitude - page 124 Link to the Supernatural - page 124 Shifter O.C.C. Stats - page 125 Techno-Wizard O.C.C. - page 126 Techno-Wizard O.C.C. Psionic & Magic Powers - page 128 Techno-Wizard O.C.C. Stats - page 128 Techno-Wizard Construction Rules - page 129 Creation Guidelines - page 130 Gem TW Reference - page 133 TW Creation Bonuses & Penalties - page 134 Some Examples of Techno-Wizard Devices - page 135 Psychic Characters - page 138 Burster O.C.C. - page 139 Special Burster O.C.C. Pyrokinetic Powers - page 140 Burster Psychic O.C.C. Stats - page 142 Dog Boy O.C.C. - page 142 The Origins of the Dog Boys - page 144 Coalition Dog Pack - page 144 Special Dog Boy O.C.C. Abilities - page 145 Dog Boy O.C.C. Stats - page 147 Optional Character Tables - page 148 Mind Melter O.C.C. - page 150 Special Mind Melter O.C.C. Powers - page 150 Mind Melter Psychic O.C.C. Stats - page 151 Psi-Stalker O.C.C. - page 152 Psi-Stalker O.C.C. Powers & Abilities - page 153 Civilized/Coalition Psi-Stalker O.C.C. Stats - page 154 Wild Psi-Stalker O.C.C. - page } Wild Psi-Stalker O.C.C. Stats - page 155 Dragon Hatchling - page 156 Some Facts about Dragons - page 156 Dragon Instincts - page 157 Species of Dragon - page 158 Psionic Powers - page 164 Healing Psionics - page 164 Meditation - page 165 Physical Psionics - page 166 Sensitive Psionics - page 171 Super-Psionics - page 177 Magic - page 185 The Principles of Magic - page 185 Step 4: Building P.P.E. - page 185 Recovery of P.P.E. - page 186 Other Sources of P.P.E. - page 186 Step 5: Understanding Magic - page 186 Saving Throw vs Magic - page 187 Step 6: Casting Magic - page 189 Step 7: Magic Combat - page 189 Step 8: The Pursuit of Magic - page 190 Ley Lines & Rifts - page 191 Random Rift Table - page 191 Ley Line Storms - page 191 Understanding Dimensional Rifts - page 192 Odds of Dimensional Rifts Occurring - page 193 Rift Duration & Conditions - page 194 Random Rift Table - page 196 Random World Generation - page 196 Magic Spells - page 197 Level One - page 198 Level Two - page 199 Level Three - page 202 Level Four - page 204 Level Five - page 206 Level Six - page 209 Level Eight - page 214 Level Nine - page 217 Level Ten - page 218 Level Eleven - page 221 Level Twelve - page 223 Level Thirteen - page 224 Level Fourteen - page 224 Level Fifteen - page 225 List of Spells in Rifts® Book of Magic - page 226 The Coalition States - page 229 Chi-Town - page 229 Emperor Prosek - page 229 How to use Coalition Characters - page 230 Coalition Military O.C.C.s - page 231 Some typical viewpoints in the Coalition Military - page 231 Coalition Grunt O.C.C. - page 231 Coalition SAMAS Pilot O.C.C. - page 233 Coalition Technical Officer O.C.C. - page 236 Coalition Dog Boy & Psi-Stalker - page 237 Coalition War Machine - page 238 Technology & the Coalition - page 238 Coalition Military Gear - page 240 SAMAS Power Armor - page 240 Color Section Depicting the CS & Its Enemies - page 241 UAR-1 Enforcer Robot - page 249 Sky Cycle - page 253 Skelebots - page 254 Missile Stats & Prices - page 256 Coalition Combat Weapons - page 257 CS Ammunition - page 258 Vibro-Blades - page 259 Neural Mace - page 259 CS Explosives - page 260 Hand Grenades - page 260 Dead Boy Body Armor - page 261 Dog Pack Light Riot Armor - page 261 Common Gear - page 261 Basic Gear - page 261 Communications Equipment - page 262 Medical Equipment - page 263 Optics, Goggles & Binoculars - page 264 Sensor Equipment - page 265 Common Vehicles - page 266 Mega-Damage Capacity Body Armor - page 267 Weapons - page 268 Wilk's Laser Rifle - page 269 Rail Guns - page 270 Power Armor - page 271 Northern Gun Samson Power Armor - page 271 Flying Titan Power Armor - page 272 Robot Vehicles - page 273 Titan Combat Robot - page 273 Game Rules - page 274 How to Role-Play - page 275 What you Need to Play - page 276 Notable Game & Rifts Terms - page 276 Character Creation - page 279 Step 1: The Eight Attributes - page 279 Attribute Bonus Chart - page 281 Speed Chart - page 281 Attributes Below Average - page 281 Attributes Beyond Thirty - page 284 Augmented Strength - page 285 Robot Strength & Damage - page 285 Supernatural Strength & Damage - page 285 Weight & Movement - page 286 Step 2: Understanding Damage Ratings - page 286 Physical S.D.C. - page 287 S.D.C Armor - page 287 Hit Points - page 287 Recovery of Hit Points & S.D.C. - page 288 Step 3: Understanding Mega-Damage & M.D.C. - page 288 Step 4: Determine Psionics - page 289 Step 5: Pick an O.C.C. & Skills - page 289 Step 6: Pick an Alignment - page 289 Step 7: Character Advancement - page 292 The Experience Level System - page 292 Experience Points & Their Application - page 294 O.C.C. Experience Tables - page 295 Experience Point Award Table - page 296 Step 8: Rounding out the Character - page 296 Skill Rules - page 298 Selecting Skills - page 299 O.C.C. Skills - page 299 O.C.C. Related Skills - page 300 Secondary Skills - page 300 Skill Bonuses - page 300 Skill Penalties - page 301 Skill List - page 302 Skill Descriptions - page 304 Communication Skills - page 304 Cowboy Skills - page 306 Domestic Skills - page 307 Electrical Skills - page 308 Espionage Skills - page 308 Horsemanship Skills - page 310 Mechanical Skills - page 312 Medical Skills - page 313 Military Skills - page 314 Physical Skills - page 316 Pilot Skills - page 318 Pilot Related Skills - page 320 Rogue Skills - page 320 Science Skills - page 321 Technical Skills - page 323 Weapon Proficiencies - page 326 W.P. Ancient Weapons - page 326 W.P. Modern Weapons - page 328 Wilderness Skills - page 329 Insanity - page 330 How Insanity Works In Rifts® - page 331 Trauma - page 331 Insanity Tables - page 332 Random Insanity Tables - page 332 Random Phobia Table - page 336 Cures for Insanity - page 338 Combat Rules - page 339 Hand to Hand Combat - page 339 Combat Sequence - page 341 Combat Terms & Moves - page 344 Hand to Hand Combat Skills - page 347 No Hand to Hand Combat - page 347 Dragon Hand to Hand Combat - page 349 Robot (and Power Armor) Combat: Basic - page 351 Robot (and Power Armor) Combat: Elite - page 352 Optional Robot Combat Damage Tables - page 353 Battle Injuries & Recovery - page 354 Blood Loss Damage - page 354 Surviving Coma & Death - page 354 Mega-Damage & M.D.C. - page 355 Damage While Inside M.D.C. Armor (optional) - page 355 Mega-Damage Technology - page 356 How M.D. Weapons Work - page 358 Beating the Odds - page 359 Ranged Combat - page 360 Modem Weapon Proficiencies - page 360 Weapon Modifiers - page 361 Dodging Bullets & Energy Blasts - page 361 Missile Combat - page 362 Missile Damage Notes - page 362 Missile Strikes - page 364 Surviving an Aircraft Crash-Landing - page 365 Psychic Combat - page 366 Horror Factor - page 367 Perception Rolls - page 367 Tapping the Infinite - page 368 Resources - page 371 A User's Guide to Rifts® - page 371 Final Thoughts - page 375 The setting of Rifts Earth is described, mostly in the form of writings by Erin Tarn. The World Overview is an excerpt from Tarn's book, Our Changing World, which is a follow-up to her famous novel, Traversing Our Modern World. The information in this section is summarized in the History section of this Wiki. The Recollections of Erin Tarn ' There are also several excerpts from Tarn's other books, Humankind's Rise from Chaos and Born in Darkness. Rifts Ultimate Edition includes the following Occupational Character Classes (O.C.C.s): ; ''Adventurers & Scholars * Body Fixer * City Rat * Cyber-Doc * Operator * Rogue Scholar * Rogue Scientist * Vagabond * Wilderness Scout ; Men at Arms * Combat Cyborg * Crazy * Cyber-Knight * Glitter Boy * Headhunter * Juicer * Merc Soldier * Robot Pilot ; Coalition * Dog Boy * Grunt * Military Specialist * Psi-Stalker * SAMAS Pilot * Technical Officer ; Practitioners of Magic * Elemental Fusionist * Ley Line Walker * Ley Line Rifter * Mystic * Shifter * Techno-Wizard ; Psychics * Burster * Mind Melter * Psi-Stalker The following Racial Character Class (R.C.C.) is also included: * Dragon Hatchling The powers of the mind are described in this section. The basic psionic powers are described in the Rifts base book. ; Psionics * Sensitive Psionics * Healing Psionics * Physical Psionics * Super-Psionics The Principles of Magic, Ley Lines, and Dimensional Rifts are given an overview in this section, followed by a description of Spell magic. ; Magic * Level One Spells * Level Two Spells * Level Three Spells * Level Four Spells * Level Five Spells * Level Six Spells * Level Seven Spells * Level Eight Spells * Level Nine Spells * Level Ten Spells * Level Eleven Spells * Level Twelve Spells * Level Thirteen Spells * Level Fourteen Spells * Level Fifteen Spells Rifts Ultimate Edition has an overview of the Coalition, their O.C.C.s (see above), and their current state of war. More information about the Coalition and their new gear can be found in Rifts® World Book 11: Coalition War Campaign™. Common gear, including much of what is available in modern day, is described. Rift's introduces the concept of Super-Technology left over from the Time Before the Rifts, also known as the Golden Age of Mankind. The wonders of this technology include ultra-resilient ceramic armors, laser, ion and plasma weapons, and nanotechnology. Mechanical wonders, like Power Armor and giant Robots are also prevalent. The following weapons are described in the Rifts base book: ; Commercial Weapons * Wilk's 320 Laser Pistol * Wilk's 447 Laser Pistol * Wilk's Portable Laser Torch * Wilk's Laser Wand * Wilk's Laser Scalpel * Northern Gun NG-57 Pistol * Northern Gun NG-Super Pistol * Northern Gun NG-33 Pistol * Northern Gun NG-L5 Laser Pistol * Northern Gun NG-P7 Plasma Pistol * Northern Gun L-20 Rifle * Juicer Assassin JA-11 Rifle * Juicer JA-9 Rifle * Northern Gun NG-101 * Northern Gun NG-202 ; Coalition Weapons * Coalition C-18 Laser Pistol * Coalition C-10 Laser Pistol * Coalition C-12 Laser Rifle * Coalition C-14 "Fire Breather" Assault Laser and Grenade Launcher * Coalition C-127 * Coalition CV-212 Variable Frequency Laser Rifle * Coalition CR-1 Rocket Launcher * Vibro-Blades * Neural Mace * Explosives * Missiles Personal Body Armor, also made of poly-ceramic alloys, are included. The following body armor is described: ; Common Armor * Gladiator armor * Crusader armor * Juicer armor * Urban Warrior armor * Plastic-Man armor * Huntsman armor * Bushman armor ; Coalition Armor * Coalition CA-1 Dead Boy Armor * Coalition CA-2 Dead Boy Armor * Coalition DPM 101 Riot Armor Commercial and coalition military vehicles are included in the Rifts Ultimate Edition: ; Common Vehicles * Speedster Hovercycle * Wastelander Motorcycle * Highway-Man Motorcycle * Big Boss ATV * Mountaineer ATV * Wilk's Jet Pack ; Coalition Vehicles * Mark V APC * Death's Head Transport * Sky Cycle Super-Technology is best expressed by the use of Power Armor (or PA) on Rifts Earth. The few suits of PA are rare, expensive, and powerful. In Rifts Ultimate Edition, only a few are detailed: ; Common Power Armor * Northern Gun Samson Power Armor * Flying Titan * Glitter Boy ; Coalition Vehicles * Coalition SAMAS Power Armor An example of a Robot Vehicle, the Titan Combat Robot is described, as are Coalition Robots. ; Coalition Robot Vehicles * UAR-1 Enforcer * Spider-Skull Walker The other type of Robot shown in Rifts is the Skelebot. These robots are fully Artificially Intelligent drones used by the Coalition. Other types of robots exists on Rifts Earth, and are described in more detail in Rifts® Sourcebook One™, including rules for using these as player characters. A large section of the Rifts Ultimate Edition book is dedicated to the rules for running the Rifts Role-Playing Game. These pages contains all of the rules for creating a character, learning and using skills, dealing with insanity, combat, psychic and magical rules, and general information about running a role-playing game. While the Rifts Wiki does not describe rules for role-playing, descriptions of skills and abilities can be found on the following pages: ; Category:Skills * Communication Skills * Domestic Skills * Electrical Skills * Espionage Skills * Horsemanship Skills * Mechanical Skills * Medical Skills * Military Skills * Physical Skills * Pilot Skills * Pilot Related Skills * Rogue Skills * Science Skills * Technical Skills * Weapon Proficiencies * Wilderness Skills ; Glossary * Glossary of Terms * Role-playing game terms on Wikipedia In addition to the outstanding cover, the Rifts Ultimate Edition features three sections of full-color artwork, and end sheets on each inside cover. The following artwork is shown: '''Cover Painting: A Splugorth emerging from a Rift behind a Ley Line Wizard, by Scott Johnson. Front End Sheet: Chi-Town skyline, by John Zeleznik. This artwork is available as a poster from Palladium Books. Rear End Sheet: Throne room of Emperor Prosek, by John Zeleznik. This artwork is available as a poster by Palladium Books. Full Color Spreads: The first section of full-color art features a view of Rifts Earth from space, adventurers overlooking a ley line, and Xiticix emerging from a rift, all by Kevin Long. Also shown are two spreads of images from the Rifts Collectable Card Game. The second section includes Long's Red Borg, and Ley Line Walker prints, along with three spreads of Rifts CCG artwork. The final section features a SAMAS in the ruins of Old Chicago, and the Splugorth Slave Barge, by Wayne Breaux, Jr., and two spreads of Rifts CCG art. Also featured is a full-color ad spread for the Rifts® Promise of Power™ game and the Nokia N-Gage system. Other artists featured in the Rifts CCG art include Ran Ackles, Chris Arneson, Tobias Brenner, Mark Evans, Joachim Gmoser, Scott Johnson, Roman Kochnev, April Lee, William Li, Britt Martin, David Martin, Keith Parkinson, Michael Phillippi, Steve Roberts, Dan Scott, William Teo, Matt Thompson, Freddie Williams II, Slawek Wojtowicz, and John Zeleznik. Interior Art: The interior black and white artwork is also amazing, and features work by Chris Bourassa, Kent Burles, Wayne Breaux Jr., Ryan Csaszar, Brandon C. Clark, Mark Dudley, Michael Dubisch, Kevin Long, Comfort Deborah Love, Michael Mumah, Apollo Okamura, Ramon Perez, Kevin Siembieda, Chuck Walton II, Freddie Williams II, Michael Wilson, and Adam Christopher Withers. "When a new book is released by any company, it is often riddled with many errors or mistakes which slipped through the cracks during the editing process. Palladium is certainly no exception, nor have they ever claimed to be. When a book as monumental as Rifts®: Ultimate Edition is released, which completely revisited the core rule book of what is arguably Palladium Books' most revolutionary game line, fans are bound to notice mistakes. It is with the help and perseverance of such dedicated fans and supporters that this list of errata is being released, for without their help and constant requests for such a document it very well may have gone unprinted." :-Brandon K. Aten The official errata for the Rifts Ultimate Edition first printing can be found here. The first edition featured Keith Parkinson's Splugorth slaver barge cover, * Nearly 30 character classes: Cyborgs, Juicers, Dragons, Crazies, Cyber-knights, Psi-stalkers, Line Walkers, and much more! * Super-science and high technology: Bionics, cybernetics, power armor, and mega-damage weapons. * A transformed Earth where magic is a reality and supernatural creatures from the rifts stalk human prey. * Compatible with Heroes Unlimited™, TMNT® & Other Strangeness, Beyond the Supernatural™, Mechanoids®, and Palladium's other role-playing games. * Rifts: Opening New Dimensions in Role-Playing * Cat. No. 800 * I.S.B.N. 0916211-50-9 The first editon Cyber-Knight is quite different from its modern Ultimate Edition version. The Elemental Fusionist was not present in the first edition rulebook. The Dragon Hatchling R.C.C. featured the traditional Palladium dragons in the first edition rulebook. The Great Horned Dragon, Fire Dragon, Ice Dragon, and Thunder Lizard Dragon Hatchlings were available as optional R.C.C.s. Other changes in first edition (under construction) * Amazon Customer Reviews * Paizo * RPGnet Awards * 2006 ENnie Award Nominee for Best Cover Art Category:Core Rule Books Category:Sourcebooks Category:Art